Lluvia
by Denu Black
Summary: ¿Pueden tres palabras cambiar un dolor extremo por una felicidad inmensa? James Potter, sabe que esto es posible. Contiene LEMMON


_Este fic lo hice una tarde de lluvia, de esas que a mi me encantan._

_Contiene LEMON por lo que si no te gusta sugiero que busques algo más apropiado para ti._

_Ahora sí, los dejo leer... _

* * *

**Lluvia**

Miles de gotas caen sin cesar sobre el verde pasto de los terrenos del castillo. La lluvia, copiosa, no cesa, y se respira un aroma a tierra mojada, árboles, tormenta. 

El cielo negro lleno de nubes, y el frío viento que azota el lugar, parecen acompañar los sentimientos de un pelo azabache alborotado y ojos avellanas, que camina con paso ligero sin notar la magia de este fenómeno tan común.

Su mirada deja traslucir dolor, _un dolor insoportable_, no puede más que alejarse de ella, porque el daño es demasiado. Finas gotas caen por su rostro, y no son producto de la lluvia, _lo sabe, pero lo niega_.

Su corazón late furioso, y parece expresarse en los relámpagos que cruzan la fría noche. La rabia invade su cuerpo y acompaña a la tristeza,_gran combinación_, se dice sarcástico. 

Su respiración es agitada, su pecho sube y baja violentamente. No sabe como corrió tan rápido, no sabe como logró salir del castillo a esas horas sin que nadie lo descubriese. Tampoco le importa, en su mente _y en su corazón_ solo hay espacio para una pelirroja. 

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, para acallar su pena, al pensar en ella. En la que lo vuelve loco desde la primer vez que vio esos ojos verdes esmeralda, _los más bellos. _Ella, que lo cautivó con su sonrisa, que lo atrapó con sus rulos, que lo enamoró con su estrecha cintura, que lo fascinó con su inteligencia, que lo deslumbró con sus sentimientos. 

Y ahora, al pensar en todo eso, solo quería meterse en un pozo bien hondo, _y no salir nunca_. 

Dos meses. Hacía este tiempo que lo había prometido, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad.

"_Te demostraré que he cambiado, y tú podrás decidir si me elijes o no"_. Le había dicho una tarde de otoño, y a partir de ese entonces las cosas cambiaron.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue completamente feliz. Miradas cómplices, sonrisas divertidas, guiños inesperados. Todo eso estaba dirigido a él, y a nadie más que a él, de parte de la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño y en la que no dejaba de pensar.

_Radiante_. Sí, esa era la palabra. Era lo que sentía, y era su realidad, hasta que todo se derrumbó.

Sin previo aviso, sin que nadie le advirtiera que iba a sufrir de una manera desconocida para él. 

La vio, y supo que no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Con la pared de un lado, y al más guapo cazador de hufflepuff del otro, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, basándola con pasión, como él mismo se había visto en incontables sueños. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco desagradable, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, giró y comenzó a correr.

Creyó haber escuchado un "_Espera, James"_, pero poco le importó, realmente en ese momento nada importaba.

Y allí está, el famoso James Potter, que por primera vez perdió. Y para colmo perdió una de las cosas más valiosas para él.

No sabe a donde se dirige, la tormenta no cesa y continúa con más furia que antes, como si quisiera competir con la rabia del chico. 

En su mano sostiene una pelotita dorada. La aprieta con fuerza, hasta que casi le duele la mano. Casi, porque el dolor que siente no permite otro tipo de sufrimiento. _"A Lily le encantará la Snitch"_ Le había dicho convencido su mejor amigo. Pero la chica nunca llegó a saberlo, _ni nunca lo sabrá_, pensó el moreno con amargura.

Sus pasos lo conducen al sauce boxeador. James lo mira sin miedo, y con habilidad toma el nudo que provoca que las ramas dejen de golpear frenéticamente el aire y todo aquello que se acercara.

Sintiéndose derrotado se sienta en la grama dura y fría, y apoya su espalda en aquél árbol, que en otras circunstancias, significaba travesuras, diversión, lo prohibido, cuando una vez al mes lo visitan. 

Pero hoy es diferente, _todo es diferente_. 

Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el tronco, tratando de alejarla de sus pensamientos, aunque sabe que es imposible. No hace más que encontrarse con manchas rojas y rubias enlazadas en mitad del pasillo, contra una pared, y él mirando como todo caía. 

Observa a la Snitch que intenta escapar, batiendo con fuerza sus pequeñas alas. La deja irse unos centímetros, pero pronto la aprisiona con su mano antes de que se aleje aún más. 

Muchas veces hace esto, pero hoy no hay amigos que lo alienten, ni chicas a las que impresionar. En ese momento solo está el deseo de lograr que algo no se le escape, aunque sea una pelotita sin vida propia. 

Un relámpago cruza la oscuridad total del cielo y alcanza a iluminar gran parte del terreno. Cree ver algo rojo que se mueve, pero sabe que es su imaginación.

_Mierda_. Si comenzaba a tener alucinaciones estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y concentra sus sentidos en las gotas que caen sobre su cuerpo. El sauce las frena, pero muchas siguen su curso y alcanzan al moreno.

_James_. Un susurro, pero perfectamente audible. Se olvida de la lluvia, y aún sin despegar sus párpados, contiene la respiración y escucha con atención. 

Silencio, tan solo el ruido del viento azotando las ramas de los árboles y del agua cayendo sin interrupción. 

_James_. Más cercano, más alto, más real. Se convence de que no es una alucinación, y abre los ojos buscando el origen de esa voz. 

Entonces la ve. Pero no como la vio hace algunos minutos. La ve diferente, no es la que estaba besando a otro en un pasillo apenas iluminado. Es Lily, _su Lily_. 

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, guarda la snitch, se pone de pie y sale a su encuentro.

La mira atentamente, pero no puede ver su rostro. Se encuentra empapada y se deja guiar por el chico, que la conduce hacia el sauce boxeador para escapar de la lluvia.

No entiende que hace ella ahí, miles de imágenes cruzan por su cabeza y ya no sabe que pensar, _ni que sentir_. 

-¿Li…?- Comienza a preguntar confundido.

La chica levanta su rostro y deja ver sus ojos verdes, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que delataban tristeza.

-Lo siento- Musita mirándolo a los ojos. Su respiración es agitada y el llanto silencioso no cesa.

-Pero…- No puede continuar la frase, quiere correr, quiere gritar, quiere matar a cierto cazador de Hufflepuff. Pero ahora no puede concluir una simple oración. 

-Él me obligó, James.- Dice evitando la mirada del moreno, como si estuviera avergonzada- Dijo que sabía que yo lo deseaba, solo porque lo ayudé con un trabajo, y lo siguiente que supe era que me estaba besando contra una pared.

El mundo se detiene. _Alivio_. Una sensación de calor embarga su cuerpo y siente que puede pensar con más claridad. 

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que en algún lugar de su mente, se comience a proyectar un plan para destruir al chico que provocó el dolor de su Lily. Porque nadie, la hacía sufrir sin tener que pagar por ello.

Con suavidad toma el rostro de la muchacha y la mira a los ojos. 

Ese contacto quema, y hace que su corazón palpite con demasiada fuerza. La tiene muy cerca y por su mente cruzan escenas en donde el la besa. Todas son de sueños, porque es la primer vez que se acerca tanto.

-No tienes porque decirme que lo sientes, tú no has hecho nada malo- Le susurra controlando las ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo.

-Pero¿Por qué pensó que lo deseaba?- Se pregunta a si misma, y luego murmura- No es a él a quien quiero. 

_No es él a quien quiero. _¿Entonces quiere a otra persona? 

_Deseo ser yo_. ¿Y si me dice el nombre de otro chico?

Se encuentra debatiendo con su cerebro, y sabe que la chica está esperando una respuesta.

_¿Acaso no eres un Gryffindor?_ Se burla su conciencia. Pero antes de poder decir nada, siente una mano que acaricia su mejilla.

Y, _Dios_, siente que puede perder el sentido ahí mismo. Está seguro de que ofrecería todo su oro para evitar que la chica quite esa mano.

-Te quiero, James- Musita tímidamente.

_Tres palabras. _

¿Pueden tres palabras cambiar un dolor extremo por una felicidad inmensa?

James Potter, sabe que esto es posible.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, y acaricia con suavidad el rostro de la muchacha. 

-Te quiero, Lily- Susurra muy cerca de ella. No es la primera vez que se lo dice. Se lo ha dicho en incontables ocasiones, sin embargo, sospecha que esta es la primer vez que ella lo escucha, _y le cree_.

No puede contener más las ganas de besarla, siente como esos labios carmín lo llaman y él, obediente, acude. 

Lentamente se acerca a ella. Le invade el perfume floral que tanto ama, y querría tener para siempre con él. 

Un roce de labios y pierde la poca razón que quedaba en él. 

Siente como ella suspira sobre sus labios, la mira, y no puede creer lo increíblemente hermosa que es.

Despacio, como pidiendo permiso, comienza a besarla recorriendo el contorno de su boca, aquella con la que lleva soñando años y le parece mentira que hoy la tenga a su alcance. 

Pasa su lengua suavemente por esos labios carmín que tanto le gustan, y casi sin proponérselo encuentra a la de ella. 

Siente como se cuerpo se estremece, a pesar de que ha besado a muchas otras chicas, nunca ninguna había provocado en él tantas cosas como esa pelirroja. _Si ella supiera_. 

Con una mano acaricia su rostro y con la otra la toma de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, pero ellos no lo notan. El mundo se limita a ese beso.

Es un beso suave, provisto de dulzura y amor. Sus lenguas se entrelazan y se buscan todo el tiempo, como parte de una danza mágica.

Cuando el aire se vuelve indispensable, se separan pero no dejan de mirarse a los ojos. 

James no puede evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo, como si la última vez que había experimentado el dolor, hubiese sucedido hace años y no hace un rato.

-Eres preciosa- Le susurra mientras acaricia su rostro.

Ella sonríe y nota un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Y lo enamora más, si es que esto es posible.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, un rayo cruza el cielo peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

Aunque reconoce que no cambiaría nada de ese momento, la razón le dice que es mejor alejarse de la tormenta. Están empapados, y esta seguro de que eso no es nada saludable.

La pelirroja se acerca a él y le da un dulce y corto beso en los labios. Su mirada le dice lo que el ya sabe, _es hora de irse_. 

Entonces, se da cuenta de donde están y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

La toma de la mano y en vez de dirigirse al castillo, la conduce hacia el pie del sauce boxeador. 

Ella lo mira confusa y el le dice:

-Confía en mí-.

No hacen falta más palabras. Lily le confiaría hasta su vida, por lo que se dispone a seguirlo sintiendo como su corazón late ansioso, por todas las emociones y sentimientos claros y confusos, vividos en los últimos meses. Todos relacionados con el mismo buscador de Gryffindor. _Y sabe que muchos más está por experimentar_. 

_Lumos_.

James la guía por un túnel únicamente iluminado por la luz de su varita. Al visitarlo una vez al mes durante el año, lo conoce perfectamente, pero las circunstancias en que lo visita usualmente no pueden ser más diferentes de las de ahora. 

Sin embargo, sonríe por ello. 

Un movimiento de varita y sus túnicas se encuentran secas nuevamente.

Él la mira con una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento.

Luego de un rato, llegan a una puerta levemente desgastada y con marcas de garras que no pasan desapercibidas para Lily.

Al entrar, se encuentran en una habitación amplia y bastante vacía, sin tener en cuenta una mesa y unas sillas abandonadas en un rincón. 

-¿Esto es…?- Comienza a preguntar Lily como reconociendo donde se encontraban.

James asiente levemente.

-Sí, la casa de los gritos.- Dice confirmando las sospechas de la chica.

Ella sabe de su existencia. También conoce el motivo por el cual es visitada una vez al mes. Pero le resulta impactante estar en ese lugar que del que tantas veces había escuchado por Remus. 

Apenas se escucha la lluvia, que parece que quiere entrar y no perderse de nada.

La tranquilidad que hay, la incentiva a recorrer el lugar.

Un comedor, los restos de una cocina, un baño a medio construir y un dormitorio provisto de solo una cama vieja y sucia. 

A pesar del aspecto abandonado, le parece mágico, y es que en el aire todavía flota esa esencia de travesuras y amistad.

Cuando su curiosidad se ve satisfecha, se sienta al borde de la cama con una sonrisa que parece iluminar toda la casa.

-Perdona el desorden- Se disculpa el moreno, pasando una mano por su cabello indomable. Y con un movimiento de su varita la habitación queda reluciente, incluso el viejo colchón es reemplazado por uno nuevo y sábanas limpias.- Ahora parece un dormitorio de verdad- Bromea algo nervioso sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Ella lo mira a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que se siente desnudo, _o por lo menos lo quiere estar_.

Sabe que ese día quedará grabado en él, y todavía queda mucho tiempo por delante.

Siente que algo aletea en su bolsillo y saca una snitch dorada que quiere escapar.

Una expresión de alegría se dibuja en su rostro y por fin puede regalársela a la persona que más quiere.

-Esto es para ti- Susurra.

Ella la toma entre sus manos y esboza una sonrisa de felicidad. La acaricia y las alas dejan de batirse para quedarse calma.

-Gracias- Le dice mientras la coloca a un lado- Me gusta mucho- Le confiesa sin despegar su mirada de él.

-A mi me gustas tú.- Lo ha dicho sin pensar, simplemente salió de su boca lo que siente.

Teme que ella podría tomárselo a mal, pero por el contrario, la pelirroja se acerca y sobre sus labios susurra.

-Tú también me gustas, mucho. 

Si en algún día le preguntaran cuál es el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin esos ojos verdes, sin esos labios sabor fresa, sin esos pechos ocultos bajo el uniforme, sin esa estrecha cintura, sin esas largas y torneadas piernas; sabe que lo acaba de vivir.

Su cerebro está en blanco, pero su corazón no. Y es él el que lo impulsa a acortar la distancia entre sus bocas y besarla con la delicadeza con que se trata un valioso tesoro.

Lily no se queda atrás y responde con su lengua. Acercando su cuerpo y echando sus brazos al cuello de James. 

Es un beso dulce, pero no se quedan ahí. Va aumentando de intensidad y se buscan más frenéticamente, sin tener en cuenta nada más que no sea el otro.

James acaricia su cabello, su rostro, sus brazos. Necesita acariciarla toda, porque sabe que sus manos podrían dolerle por semanas sino lo hace.

Con delicadeza Lily se recuesta sobre las blancas sábanas y sin separarse del chico lo lleva con ella. Sus cuerpos están muy juntos y no entiende como se privó de eso tanto tiempo.

Él se separa de ella un segundo, en el que la mira a los ojos para asegurarse de que todo es real. De que no es un sueño y que de un momento a otro no aparecerá Canuto tirando de sus sábanas mientras dice burlón _"Que diría la pelirroja si supiera que gimes noche tras noche pensando en ella" _y él no tendría que tirarle la almohada murmurando un "_no es cierto"_ porque no quiere reconocer que es verdad. 

Alejando esos pensamientos, comienza a besar su cuello con pequeños besos, dibujando el contorno de su mandíbula, las líneas de sus lóbulos y llegando hasta sus hombros.

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, y suspira al sentir los labios del chico en un lugar tan sensible. Acaricia su pelo, su rostro, y no está segura de poder parar en algún momento, _tampoco si quiere hacerlo_. 

Él sigue con el interminable juego de caricias y besos, y siente como aumenta la temperatura, a pesar de que esa casa siempre se caracterizó por ser tan fría. 

Vuelve a mirarla, y sonríe al verla con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. 

Acaricia su nariz, sus pómulos, sus sensuales labios, con suma tranquilidad, disfrutando de lo que ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ella abre los ojos y le regala lo que él, años después, seguía llamando la sonrisa más hermosa que le habían regalado.

A pesar que sabe que lo necesita, decide no llegar más lejos, quiere darle a la pelirroja todo el tiempo y espacio que se merece.

Se recuesta a su lado y la abraza como temiendo que se fuese a escapar.

Lily lo mira de esa forma tan intensa que a James le encanta, pero a la vez hace que su corazón lata deprisa y pida el cuerpo de esa chica con gritos mudos.  
Cierra los ojos y deja que ella lo acaricie. Siente como las delicadas manos de la chica repasan suavemente las líneas de su rostro y cuello.

Entonces siente como los labios de la pelirroja atrapan los suyos en un beso apasionado. Sus hormonas reaccionan inmediatamente y con una hábil maniobra acomoda el tibio cuerpo de Lily encima del suyo. 

Cuando nota que la chica está desabrochando los botones de su camisa, entiende que su autocontrol está flanqueando y es algo que no puede evitar. Esa muchacha despierta algo más que amor en él. 

Al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho y en su abdomen marcado a causa del quidditch, la toma suavemente de las muñecas y la mira con ternura.

-Amor, si seguimos yo no voy a poder detenerme. ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? 

Ella lo mira con un leve sonrojo y los ojos brillantes, muerde su labio inferior y él sabe que nunca podrá estar con otra chica que no sea ella.

-Quiero hacerlo, confío en ti- Susurra convencida, pero no puede evitar esconder en sus ojos cierta sombra de nerviosismo.

James invierte las posiciones y su cuerpo queda sobre el de ella.

-Siempre puedes confiar en mí- Le dice tiernamente. Le quita un bucle rebelde del rostro, y le pregunta: -¿Me lo regalas?

Ella se sorprende y le causa gracia, pero se ve tan dulce que solo atina a decir:

-Es tuyo-_Soy toda tuya_, pero esto no se anima a decirlo, solo lo piensa y lo sabe.

Él le dedica una sonrisa y vuelve a besar esos labios una vez más. Pero sus manos no se quedan quietas y acarician su cuerpo por encima de la blusa. 

Lentamente, una mano se cuela debajo de la prenda y comienza a trazar líneas imaginarias por su abdomen. Su piel es suave y adictiva, necesita de ella y se imagina tocándola así todos los días.

Se separa de la boca de Lily, pero se dedica a besarla suavemente por el cuello, bajando por el pecho y sintiendo como la respiración de la chica se vuelve más agitada y entrecortada.

Cuando la camisa le resulta un obstáculo para seguir su camino, comienza a desabrochar los botones, uno a uno, lentamente, y acariciando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Una vez que se deshace de la prenda, puede ver un corpiño rosa, que tapa parte de unos perfectos pechos blancos salpicados de cientos de pecas, que los hace aún más bonitos. 

Con sus labios roza la piel que queda al descubierto, provocando un casi inaudible gemido de la pelirroja. _Casi_, porque para él es bien claro, despierta cierta parte de su anatomía y sabe que no hay manera de echarse atrás. 

Besa todo su abdomen, y crea dibujos imaginarios con su lengua. 

Siente como ella desordena su cabello y suspira ante el contacto.

Hace un camino de besos, desde su ombligo hasta su boca y ella lo besa con pasión, y lo que es más importante, con desinhibición, cosa que a James, _mierda, le encanta_. 

Lily acaricia su ancha espalda, su abdomen, su pecho. No deja de explorar y baja sus manos hasta detenerse en el borde del pantalón del chico.

_Tortura_. Sí, eso es lo que siente. Pero es dulce y agradable hasta un punto que siente que estalla. Necesita llegar más lejos. 

Sus manos, fuertes y a la vez suaves, se dirigen hacia sus muslos. 

Solo una caricia casi imperceptible la hace estremecer, abre un poco las piernas involuntariamente y se muerde el labio inferior. 

Solo eso basta para que James sienta que llega al límite de la locura. 

Sin perder tiempo, le quita la falda y por fin puede ver a la Lily en ropa interior que tantas veces soñó. Pero aún más hermosa de lo que nunca imaginó.

Quiere besarla toda, tenerla para siempre, saber que será suya y de nadie más. En ese momento no sabe que todo esto se cumplirá, pero lo que si sabe es que nunca olvidará esa noche. 

La pelirroja no se quiere quedar atrás y lo despoja de su pantalón y camisa. Es visible que se encuentra nerviosa, pero una sonrisa en sus labios anima al moreno a seguir. 

Ambos en ropa interior se tocan, se descubren, se conocen. Sus manos por aquí y por allá, besos interminables, húmedos, dulces. 

Se escucha un leve clic, y James descubre que Lily no puede ser más hermosa.

Lily contiene la respiración por unos segundos.

Con delicadeza, él acaricia sus pechos desnudos salpicados de pecas. Los empieza a besar con suavidad, y nota como el calor corporal de ambos aumenta. 

Su lengua los recorre lentamente y se detiene en sus pezones para dedicarles especial atención. 

Muerde, chupa, lame.

Siente gemir a Lily y su corazón late como desesperado por salir. 

Ella lo lleva hacia su boca y lo besa anhelante. 

El deja que su lengua la busque, se deleite, juegue. 

Pero sus manos ya se dirigen a las bragas de la chica, y con lentitud torturadora se las quita. 

Acaricia sus muslos, su trasero, pero quieren otra cosa. 

Su boca comienza a bajar por su cuello, regando besos a su paso. 

Solo un dedo roza su punto más débil, pero esto basta para que la pelirroja no pueda evitar un gemido de placer. 

Lo hace una vez más, y ella arquea levemente la espalda. 

Él no puede contenerse más. Su respiración es agitada y el calor casi insoportable.

Entonces siente que todo se detiene por un momento. 

La única prenda que separa sus cuerpos es despojada por la chica que lo mira con los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas. 

Entiende el mensaje implícito en el verde de su mirada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad.

_Lily sería suya, por primera vez y para siempre. _

Se acomoda entre sus piernas y reza para que no le cause dolor. 

Lentamente su miembro entra en ella, y siente como ambos cuerpos se tensan.

Él sabe que le duele, y no está seguro de proseguir, aunque su anatomía se lo pide a gritos. 

Ella lo mira y esboza una sonrisa. 

Esto lo alienta a seguir y le da pequeños besos en el cuello para calmarla. 

Una vez que se siente dentro, espera paciente a que ella se acostumbre a esta nueva intrusión. 

Ella siente dolor, pero paulatinamente esta sensación es desplazada por placer. Casi involuntariamente sus caderas se mueven e incita a James a hacer lo mismo. 

El chico la sigue, sintiendo que algo en su interior está a punto de estallar. Pero no quiere. Lo dilata el mayor tiempo posible, quiere disfrutar de cada segundo.

El ritmo aumenta, sus respiraciones se entremezclan, sus latidos son casi audibles, sus gemidos cada vez más desesperados.

Si alguna vez creyó que conocía el placer, es entonces cuando sabe que en realidad no sabía lo que era. _Hasta ahora_. 

_Éxtasis_._Lo inevitable sucede_.

Cuando uno llega al cielo y siente que el límite es algo que se acaba de cruzar.

Cuando uno siente que su alma escapa de su cuerpo y es libre por primera vez.

Cuando dos son uno, y se desafía a la física. 

Esto es lo que sienten dos enamorados una noche de tormenta.

Él la mira.

_Lo más hermoso que existe_. 

Se separa de ella, procurando no lastimarla. 

Sin dejar de abrazarla se acuesta a su lado y la acaricia, a la vez que ambos recuperan el ritmo habitual de su respiración.

Sus miradas se encuentran y sin necesidad de palabras saben que se necesitan el uno al otro, _ahora y siempre_. 

-Te amo- Murmura el moreno al oído de la pelirroja.

Tras unos minutos, un susurro:

-Yo también te amo- Pero James no lo escucha, pues vencido por el sueño ya se encuentra dormido abrazado a _su Lily_. 

A ella lentamente también la vence el cansancio y sus párpados se cierran.

Afuera se escucha la lluvia, que cae con calma y delicadeza, como acompañando lo sentimientos de un moreno y una pelirroja que ese día hallaron su primer y único amor.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica, abrazo, saludo, tomatazo, maldición, será recibida. Solo denle al Go_

_Saludos! Denu Black _

* * *


End file.
